Seesaw
by Kumori July
Summary: BTS AU. Kim Army era inteligente, Min Yoonji lo sabía. Army tenía lo que a la mayoría de esas chicas frívolas les faltaba. Tal vez por eso había terminado atada a ella como se suponía que no debía pasar. [ArmyxYoonji]


**1\. Bienvenida**

**.****｡ ****ღ ****｡****.**

Las ligeras gotas de lluvia que golpeaban su ventana la invitaban a quedarse un día más en esa fría habitación, carente de personalidad, aún con cajas en las esquinas y muebles con tan solo lo esencial sobre ellos. La luz grisácea que entraba a través de la ventana le pareció suficiente, de todos modos no sentía ganas de esforzarse demasiado en su apariencia.

Tomó su mochila de encima de la cama y se observó una última vez en el amplio espejo junto a la puerta. Cómo detestaba no ser parte del promedio, sobresalir de maneras que no quería. Tiró ligeramente de la falda de su uniforme, sabiendo que le faltaban demasiados centímetros para alcanzar sus rodillas como para que ese gesto hiciera alguna diferencia. Se acomodó la mochila con resignación, haciendo sonar el pequeño cascabel del llavero que colgaba de ella, luego se dirigió al enorme póster junto al espejo, la única evidencia de que esa estancia era ocupada por una chica de preparatoria.

―Ya me voy, Taehyng ―le dijo al chico del póster―. Deséame suerte.

Lo miró un par de segundos, sin ocultarle lo vacío que se sentía el que debía considerar su nuevo hogar. Despegó su vista de él cuando la lluvia tocó de nuevo en su ventana, y salió al fin de la habitación.

Afuera, le sorprendió toparse con el auto de su padre, más aún verlo al volante y haciéndole señas para que subiera.

―¿Vas a llevarme? ―le preguntó cuando se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto―. ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

―Está lloviendo ―le contestó él―. Además, quiero llevarte al menos en tu primer día.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, porque sabía que eso no se repetiría y usaría el transporte público como de costumbre, porque así había sido incluso cuando vivieron en el extranjero.

Ver las calles húmedas a través de la ventanilla le recordaba cuando habían partido a Estados Unidos hacía ya cinco años, y era extraño darse cuenta que aún le removía las emociones pensar en ello, porque aún no sabía cómo clasificar lo que había sentido durante ese tiempo. Había sido una decisión abrupta y arbitraria, pero considerando que no había nada ahí que la atara a su lugar de nacimiento, salvo su obsesión con la escena musical, no había podido oponerse. Y no es que dudara del amor de su padre, era evidente que le importaba, pero tal vez no lo suficiente.

Se despidió de él cuando la dejó frente a su nueva escuela y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su abrigo, una mala decisión considerando el clima y que tan sólo en la primera semana de su regreso había pescado un resfriado lo suficientemente agresivo para que perdiera la oportunidad de iniciar el ciclo escolar al mismo tiempo que el resto.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de su salón y las miradas y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Había anticipado que eso sucedería, porque su padre había pensado que inscribirla en una escuela para señoritas sería lo mejor para mantenerla segura.

Tuvo que detener sus pasos cuando de repente una chica cayó al suelo frente a ella. Otras dos la acorralaron dándole patadas mientras otras reían observando desde el salón del que salió la primera. Suspiró y rodeó la escena para continuar caminando. Era tan evidente la ingenuidad en las acciones de su padre, porque la angustia de la adolescencia se manifestaba en ambos sexos de forma independiente y proporcional. Aún así, tampoco rebatió ante la idea de estudiar ahí, como no lo hizo sobre regresar.

Pensar en ello le causaba cierta ansiedad, cosa que no necesitaba mientras buscaba el salón donde debían esperar su llegada. Cuando al fin lo encontró, vio a sus compañeras ya en sus lugares, mientras la maestra tomaba asistencia en un tono monótono. Tocó la puerta casi sin querer, tratando de alejar el nerviosismo que había tratado de no sentir, mientras la maestra se dirigía a ella.

―Kim, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó con el mismo tono que disimuló su sorpresa al tener que alzar la vista para mirarla a los ojos―. Soy Lin Chunhei, tu maestra de ciencias sociales. Pasa.

Tras una pequeña reverencia, entró con cautela, topándose cara a cara con sus compañeras, que ya la inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza.

―Como les dije antes, esta es su nueva compañera, Kim Army ―dijo Lin―. Por cuestiones de salud, no pudo presentarse al inicio del curso, así que por favor pónganla al tanto después de la clase.

―Tal vez debería abrigarse un poco ―comentó una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, recorriéndola con la mirada―, por cuestiones de salud ―agregó con sarcasmo.

―Guárdate tus comentarios, Yu Minjee ―le dijo Lin―. Kim, toma asiento donde gustes, por favor.

Army asintió. Avanzó en dirección al primer lugar vacío que encontró, pero al pasar junto a una de sus compañeras, tiró accidentalmente el estuche que la chica mantenía sobre su mesa.

―¡Lo siento! ―se disculpó de inmediato, agachándose para recoger los artículos que se regaron en el suelo.

―Oye, Kim ―le habló una chica en la fila de enfrente―, lindos shorts.

Algunas chicas se rieron y Army se puso de pie rápidamente. Dejó el estuche sobre la mesa y retomó el paso tratando de disimular su vergüenza. Perdió de vista el lugar que había visto antes y terminó por sentarse en la silla más cercana, la última junto a la fila al lado de la ventana.

―Por favor, abran sus libros en la página 53 ―dijo Lin, ignorando la cuestión―. Kim, pídele a alguien que comparta contigo.

Después de todo eso, mirar a su alrededor fue difícil, sobre todo porque ninguna chica en la cercanía parecía interesada en compartir. Aclaró su garganta y se dirigió a la chica junto a la ventana.

―Disculpa..., ¿puedo?

La chica la miró un momento antes de contestar, casi sorprendida de que le hubiera hablado.

―No.

―Min Yoonji, deja que Kim mire tu libro ―intervino Lin.

Yoonji chasqueó la lengua y Army acercó su silla sin estar segura si debía hacerlo. Apenas estuvo a su lado, Yoonji arrojó el libro sobre la mesa y perdió interés en él, concentrando su vista sobre la pantalla de su celular. Por un momento se preguntó si debía hacer algo al respecto, pero no parecía ser la primera vez que la chica lo hacía, ni que realmente pasara desapercibida o que a alguien le importara.

La clase avanzaba a paso lento y Army también dejó de poner atención, porque aún le rondaban demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminó la lección, Yoonji pareció reactivar su sistema, sacándola de su ensimismamiento cuando le arrebató el libro y lo guardó de inmediato. Tomó su mochila y se puso de pie antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Tal vez la habría detenido para hacerlo, pero Minjee lo hizo primero, plantándose frente a ella.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó―. Tú y yo tenemos algo de qué hablar ―agregó mientras varias chicas comenzaban a rodearlas.

―No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo ―dijo Yoonji, intentando pasarla de largo.

Sin embargo, Minjee la detuvo por el cabello, estirándola sin ocultar su enfado.

―¿Vas a decirme eso después de que te vi besando a mi novio en la entrada?

Yoonji dejó escapar una risa burlona.

―Deberías preguntarle lo que hicimos anoche en su departamento.

Minjee soltó un gruñido antes de abofetear a Yoonji y abalanzarse sobre ella, haciendo que chocara con Army y las tres cayeran al suelo mientras las demás alimentaban la discusión. Army logró arrastrarse lo suficiente para no recibir más daño colateral, mientras Yoonji pateaba a Minjee para quitársela de encima.

―¡Eres una perra, Min Yoonji! ―le gritó después de toser por el impacto en su estómago―. No tenías que involucrarlo en esto ―sollozó mientras otra chica se acercaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

―No finjas que te duele perder su amor ―le dijo Yoonji―. Es obvio que lo único que te importa es que te mantenga cuando te gradúes porque sabes que no podrás entrar a una buena universidad.

―¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ―rebatió Minjee―. ¡A ti no te importa tu futuro! ¡Tú... jamás lo entenderías! ¡Al final terminarás siendo una fracasada igual que tu madre!

Yoonji no le dio tiempo de seguir hablando cuando volvieron a los puños. Dos chicas la separaron de Minjee y ésta la estrelló en la pared del fondo con el antebrazo sobre el cuello.

―Es la última vez que te lo advierto ―le dijo―. No te metas conmigo.

Yoonji le escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca como respuesta y Army sintió la necesidad de intervenir cuando no fue sólo Minjee quien arremetió contra ella. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada.

―¡Alguien viene! ―dijo desde ahí.

Eso pareció captar la atención de las chicas.

―¿Qué clase sigue? ―preguntó Minjee.

―Educación física ―le contestó una de ellas.

Minjee consultó el reloj en la pared y tras una mueca se dio la vuelta acomodándose el cabello, mientras las demás soltaban a Yoonji y la seguían para recoger sus cosas. Salieron del salón conversando como si no hubieran hecho nada malo, pero Minjee se detuvo junto Army antes de hacerlo.

―Escucha, Kim Army ―le dijo―. Es mejor que no te involucres si no quieres salir lastimada, ¿entiendes?

Army no le contestó, pero sabía que eso era una amenaza. Cuando el salón quedó en silencio, recorrió la distancia de vuelta a Yoonji y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó.

Yoonji rechazó su mano y se levantó por su cuenta, tratando de disimular el dolor de las heridas.

―Deberías considerarlo ―le dijo―. Puede poner a la escuela entera contra ti si quiere.

―No parece preocuparte demasiado ―comentó Army mientras Yoonji usaba la manga de su suéter para limpiarse un rastro de sangre de la nariz―. Además..., creo que puedo hacer lo que quiera sin pedirle permiso a nadie.

Yoonji la miró fijo un par de segundos.

―Eres rara, Kim.

―Me lo dicen a menudo.

Yoonji trató de no sonreír mientras hurgaba en su mochila. Sacó una cajetilla y tras colocarse un cigarrillo en los labios, lo encendió con lo que parecía ser un labial. El reflejo de la llama sobre la ventana contrastaba con las nubes grises e iluminaba las manchas rojizas en su mano. Apenas empezaba el segundo periodo.

―Ojalá no te arrepientas.

* * *

**ღ** **Créditos de la imagen de portada:** Namahamuro-su

Habiendo caído en el abismo conocido como BTS (HELP), decidí escribir este fic porque no tengo autocontrol ni disciplina ni nada por el estilo. Ahora, ¿por qué Yoonji y Army? Porque la verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué no? dON'T FIGHT ME

En este AU las familias de ambas son invenciones y no se relacionan con House of Army ni otros sketches. Tampoco los chicos formaran parte del fic, sólo se mencionarán porque Army no sería Army sin su obsesión por ellos.

La historia está inspirada en la relación de Center y Nezumi de Majisuka Gakuen, uno de los dramas de AKB48, porque nadie tiene por qué saberlo, pero mi obsesión con AKB es insana. Debido a esto es posible que en algunos puntos Army y Yoonji puedan parecer ooc, pero como tampoco existe un canon sobre ellas, todos podemos ser felices.


End file.
